Visions
by Sanfter-Damon
Summary: A moment of passion between two boys and what ensues. Written for die Liebe meines Lebens. It IS slash, which is yaoi, which means gay men. If you don't like homosexuality, don't read. It's just that simple. I am gay and I write this stuff. Enjoy!


Visions

*By K. Scholessinger for my Liebling*

I smile as you wrap your arms around me, drawing me close into your warm, loving embrace. I lean into you, breathing in your scent, that which is distinctly you. It's a very masculine scent, with an underlying sweetness that drives me insane. I can't get enough of you, no matter how hard I try to resist.

Your lips cover mine, our tongues tangoing together, fighting for dominance. Bu it's never about control…it's about wanting to show the other how much we love. It's a sweet fight that I don't mind losing, but I always put up a valiant effort to impress you.

Your hands fall to my waist, settling on my slim hips. I'm too thin for my own good, but I don't care…Especially not in these situations. I love the way I fit against you and I wouldn't change that for the world. Not when we're like two pieces of a puzzle come together.

I suddenly find myself on my back as you push me against the mattress. Your lips move from mine to my throat, trailing warm kisses down my sensitive flesh. It makes me shiver and a slight moan escapes my mouth. You smile into my neck and bite lovingly at my Adam's apple.

I can feel my hips start to writhe restlessly as your lips move lower, seeking out the flesh of my chest and stomach. I whine a little, desperately craving something more intimate, more wanton. These small kisses are like tiny deaths, each one shocking my system and making me want you with a passion I was unaware I possessed.

You slowly divest me of my clothing, from my black jeans with ancient holes worn into them to the dark maroon of my tee-shirt. Before long, I lay before you, naked and vulnerable.

I have never let anyone see me this way. Never in all my life. I don't usually trust people and I find the thought of baring myself disturbing. But with you, I feel safe. Your eyes rove over my pale skin and I feeling nothing but love. I feel safe within your presence.

You pull your own shirt over your head and I hasten to help remove your pants. I watch each piece of your own skin come into view and my body starts humming in anticipation of contact.

When you're completely bare, I press my hips to yours, feeling our erections pressing to each other. It makes me gasp, my head falling back slightly. Even that small touch sends heated desire straight through every nerve in my body.

You laugh breathlessly in my ear. "You want it already?"

I nod, my skin flushed. I can't help that you drive me crazy. I can't help that I want you more than anything I've ever wanted before. I desperately need you and I don't want to wait for it any longer than I must!

But you're the more level-headed of us. You reach down and gently tease at my opening with soft fingers. I groan and try to press them into me, but you resist. This is something you insist on.

"I won't hurt you just because you're so passionate. Let me get you ready, hunny."

I pause at that. I love that nickname and when you call me that, I'm yours to command. I try to relax my hips and nod, looking up into your eyes.

"All right…"

You reach over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and fishing around in it for a moment. You produce a small bottle of lotion from within and draw it out, opening the top as you do so.

You squeeze a little onto your fingers and move them back to me, softly but insistently prodding until one slides into me. I gasp again and my hips buck from the subtle intrusion. You hold me down, letting a second finger join the first, thrusting insistently.

I writhe beneath the ministrations, wanting it so much. One of your fingertips brush against that small bundle of nerves inside and I cry out, my hips bucking hard into the mattress as I see bright white lights in front of my eyes.

"Please…Please, Liebling, stop teasing me…" I stammer out, feeling my whole body tremble at the thought of being filled by you.

You nip and kiss at the back of my neck, your free arm wrapped around my waist. Your fingers delve into me again and again and you seem to have taken no notice of my words.

I can feel the end coming and I don't want it to be like this. I need to come with you; I need to feel you within me at the end. It's the one thing I truly, completely want.

I push your hand away with a firmness that surprises us both. I turn and pull your cock from against the nest of pubic hair at your groin. It's already erect and it makes me shudder from the sheer size of it. I can't wait to have it in me…

You start to protest as I stroke you gently, my hand moving along the shaft with care. I silence you with a deep kiss as I stroke the slit with my thumb, making your hips buck to me a little. A small amount of moisture forms beneath my fingertips and I use it to coat the head.

I move, almost cat-like, languorously opening my legs as I shift over you, straddling you. I stroke you still, though now I do so blindly. I break the kiss, sitting up for better contact, sliding my palm against the pulsing vein along the side. My eyes meet yours and I can see your desire reflected in them.

You've been putting me off for far too long, mein Lieb…I can see an animal lurking behind those half-closed eyes. An animal that wants nothing more than to claim me. I want it as well.

I raise my hips, pressing your cock head to my opening. You growl as you nudge against me. I'm biding my time, pressing down on you with very little pressure. I'm delaying the moment as long as I can, driving myself wild.

But I'm driving you wild as well and you're done with my teasing. You want it just as much as I do, if not more. Your hands come to rest on my hips and you pull me down so that you're suddenly completely seated within me.

I cry out, mostly in shock as I feel your girth fill me, the heat of the silken skin pushing my own inner inferno to more intense heights. My hips writhe as I try to get comfortable with this new sensation, my breath catching in my throat.

You give me a moment to adjust, and then begin thrusting, soft and shallow at first. You begin to gain momentum and slide as deeply as you can into me, grunting quietly in the back of your throat as you move your hips into my tightness.

I am tight…I know I am. This is the first time I've ever been with another man. It's as good as I thought…no...Better than I thought. Better because it's you.

I manage to shift a little and your thrusts get harder as you hold my hips, pulling me onto your length and then back up again. I come down hard each time, the action eliciting sharp gasps and aroused moans from me.

But I can tell this is a position that is hard for you to fuck me in. It doesn't give you much leverage and I sense your frustration. I slide off of you, letting that treasure of manliness slip from me. You give me a very puzzled, slightly alarmed look.

I kiss you gently on the lips and then turn over onto my hands and knees, offering myself to you again. You don't hesitate, moving forward onto your own knees, gripping your massive erection in your hand.

I feel you slide into me again and I pitch forward a little, letting out a low moan as I do so. Your arm comes around my waist, pulling me back to you as your hips begin a new assault against mine.

The only sound in the room is the steady slap-slap! of your balls smacking against my arse. It's one of the most erotic sounds I know of and, coupled with the feel of it against my flesh, it's quickly bringing me to my ruin. I know I'll shatter when we come, but I want to be shattered by you. I want to break in your arms and let you put me back together again with your gentle touch and sweet words.

You nip my throat and shoulder, driving yourself deeply in each and every time. I feel your cock brush against that place within again and I arch my back, mewling loudly, my cry strangled with lust.

Oh how I've wanted this! How I've wanted to feel you like this! And it's absolute heaven!

My breath is now sobbing, my own cock hardening painfully at the sheer pleasure you're wracking my body with. I begin to reach down to touch myself, but you bat my hand away, enclosing your own fingers around my hot member.

You start to fist me in rhythm to your thrusts and it's maddeningly exquisite. I have never felt this good and I know no one will ever make me feel like you do. You seem to know every place on my body that drives me insane, every erogenous zone I possess and you're using it to your advantage.

It doesn't take me long before I'm crying out loudly, coming fiercely into your hand, on the sheets. I feel my whole body tighten with the orgasm and I fight to breathe, enveloped in warm release like golden sunlight. My back arches as I push back to you, desperate to drive you further into me to heighten my pleasure, and yours.

I hear you groan behind me, your neck sinking into my shoulder as you come as well. I feel the hot wetness of your cum as it hits my inner walls and I gasp. It's a strange feeling, but I love it and I want more of it!  
I flex my muscles a bit, milking you of every last drop. You're panting hard, your forehead against my shoulder blade, your body deliciously limp against mine.

As you pull out of me, you press feverish kisses down my spine, to the small of my back. I feel your tongue trace patterns over my skin and my heart jumps to my throat when I realize that you're tracing my tattoo, my rose with barbed wire. It makes me blush for some odd reason and I hide my face in my pillow.

I hear you laugh and you gently press me so that I turn over, onto my back. I look up into your eyes, knowing my own are a cesspool of ice blue, tinged with dark from the pleasure. You lean down and kiss my lips, tugging lightly on one of my lip rings with your teeth.

"I love you, hunny…Love you so much…"

I smile and truly feel loved for the first time in my life. I wrap my arms around you and pull you close to me so that your head is over my still pounding heart.

"I love you too, Liebling…I love you too…" I murmur.

I close my eyes and let sleep come to claim me. In my mind's eye, my dreams are filled with you and visions of love.

THE END


End file.
